Forbidden Love
by MissAnnaKarenina
Summary: Jason embarks on a journey that will change his life forever... A tale of love and its pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Love **

Chapter 1

Jason smiled as he dreamed of Ariadne. They were by the coast somewhere foreign and beautiful. Nothing mattered because he was with her. He lifted his hand to caress her cheek; the breeze felt gentle and cool against her skin. He entwined his fingers with hers and looked into her eyes. He started to say something but was interrupted by a soft knocking. He stopped and frowned. The knocking gradually became more noticeable. Jason felt Ariadne's hand slip away. His eyes widened, "Wai-"

"HELLO!" The door shook.

Jason's eyes flew open in realisation. He fumbled with his blanket. "I'm coming!" He stumbled as he tried to put his pants on but fell onto the floor. "Oof!"

"What's happened?!"

Jason looked up to see Medusa rushing in to his room, her voice filled with panic.

"Erm...nothing." He stood up, feeling quite embarrassed with himself.

Medusa glanced at Jason, then averted her gaze. "I think you've forgotten something."

"Huh?" He looked to where Medusa was pointing and suddenly became embarrassingly aware that he was standing without his pants on. "Oh". No words could express how mortified he was. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on. "Sorry."

"It's alright, it happens. Where's Hercules and Pythagoras?" Medusa walked towards the table, unwrapping her scarf from her neck. Jason looked in Pythagoras' room then Hercules'. "It appears they've gone out. Did you want to speak with them?"

"Well actually Jason, it was you I was hoping to speak with." She turned to face him.

"Oh, okay." Jason gestured for her to take a seat. He then grabbed a chair and sat beside her.

"Is something the matter? Is Ariadne okay?" His eyes filled with concern and his mind with worry. He couldn't bear the thought of harm coming to her.

Medusa sensed this; she smiled reassuringly and placed her hand on his. "Ariadne is perfectly well Jason. The reason I needed to speak with you..is because...I need your help with a personal matter. I will perfectly understand if you wish to decline as what I'm about to ask of you is something great." Medusa spoke in a manner too nervous Jason noticed. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Medusa, you are my friend. I will do anything to help. What is this personal matter?"

Medusa's eyes focused on the table before she began to explain.

...

Jason listened intently to every word and waited for her to finish before he spoke."There's a reason they call it the 'Forbidden Land' Medusa. It is a great risk. How do you know this Doctor exists?"

Medusa looked at Jason, her expression grave. "I know that it is a great risk Jason but I MUST go. Demetrius' life is in danger; this curse is of ancient magic. People from far and near have heard of this Doctor and his powers. He does exist...he NEEDS to."

Jason could clearly see how distressed she was. He felt deeply concerned for her and her well-being.

"I will go Medusa but you must stay."

She stood up, angered.

"No Jason! I will not let you go this alone and endanger yourself for me. I am going and only ask you assist me through the Forest."

"Medusa -"

She hushed him as she took her seat. Her eyes pleaded deeply with his. "Please Jason. I will not back down".

He sighed running his fingers through his hair. He lowered his head, his mind racing.

He came to a decision before looking Medusa straight in the eyes.

"Fair enough however no buts - I will assist you THROUGHOUT your journey."

_*****Please let me know your thoughts and opinions - so that I can improve! :) (I stopped writing years ago so I'm definitely rusty!)*****_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're not going to tell me what this is about?!" Hercules demanded.

Jason sighed as he put his essentials into a little bag. He turned to face Hercules who was sat on his bed.

"Medusa made me swear not to tell you. She knew you would only worry and do something foolish."

"She knows him well." Pythagoras entered Jason's bedroom, his arms folded and expression serious. Hercules stood up; his face full of thunder, "Ha ha very funny Pythagoras. Is that all you have to say on this?!"

Pythagoras paused before looking at Hercules and Jason. "I have GREAT trust in Jason. I know that he will protect Medusa with his life and you know that too."

Hercules let out a frustrated groan and stormed out of the room. Jason started to follow after him but Pythagoras grabbed his arm.

"I think it's best you leave him be at the moment."

Jason leant against the wall and brought his hands to his face, "Why can't he understand?"

"It's not that Jason. He's angry about the fact that Medusa asked you for help and not him."

"Oh."

Pythagoras nodded, "Come on. You need to finish packing."

...

Evening came too fast for Jason's liking; he still needed to speak to Hercules but couldn't find the right moment. He knew he was still upset and was worried he would make matters worse by trying to speak to him.

As he lay on his bed contemplating everything, Pythagoras shouted to him to come eat at the table. He joined him and Hercules.

"What's for tea?"

"Take a wild guess." Hercules muttered.

Jason glanced at the contents in his bowl and winced. "Fish stew...again. Lovely."

"Don't complain you two! If you don't like it, go get a job."

Hercules pointed a finger. "The problem is Pythagoras I'm over-qualified that's why I can't get a job."

Jason spat out the stew he was eating.

"You find that funny Jason?"

"A little bit."

"Why thank you, thank you very much."

Pythagoras smiled to himself. "Now children..."

Jason suddenly decided to himself that now was the right time to speak to Hercules. He put his spoon down and stood up. "Hercules, can I speak with you please?'

"Yes." Hercules followed Jason into his room. "What is it?"

Jason ran his fingers through his hair. "Are we okay?"

"Why would you think we aren't?"

"You know why."

"My quarrel is not with you Jason."

"Is it with Medusa?"

"No of course it isn't!"

"Then with who?"

"Myself and please don't ask 'why?' okay?"

"Okay." Jason approached him. "But you need to understand and know Medusa wanted to protect you. She didn't want to get you involved and risk your life. She would never forgive herself if harm came to you."

Hercules patted Jason on the back, "You're a good friend Jason and I appreciate that you're helping her. However can you promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Promise me you'll bring her back safely?"

"I promise you."

"Thank you, I love her more than anything and know I wouldn't be able to live without her."

"I know Hercules."

They embraced.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason lay in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He could hear Hercules snoring in the next room and Pythagoras reciting some equations in the other. He found it hard to sleep mainly because of what lay ahead for him and Medusa. The main concern he had was for Medusa's safety; if they came across bandits how would she defend herself if he was fighting another? He found it highly unlikely that she knew how to use a weapon. But then again this was Medusa he was thinking about. She was a very strong individual and how the guys found her was under very weird circumstances.

He closed his eyes, his mind wandering. He thought of Ariadne and her soft brown eyes. It hurt him that he knew they could never be together. Not only was she the Princess of Atlantis but there would always be people trying to ruin any chance of happiness for her.

Several hours passed before he could feel himself drifting into a sleep...

Before he knew what was going on he found himself stuck in a place that resembled something of a maze. Night had fallen so everything appeared more dark and unusual. A sense of dread filled Jason's core. He called out but there was no response. He decided to follow a random path hoping that he could find a way out but deep down he knew it wouldn't be possible. After several turns and other paths Jason grew frustrated with himself. Just as he was about to give up he heard someone calling out to him. He looked ahead and saw an outline of a figure. He desperately walked towards them but the person seemed to be more further away with each step he took.

"Who are you?!" He shouted as he broke into a sprint.

He could feel the ground stretching beneath his feet. His surroundings started to spin around him. He tried so hard to focus ahead but found it too difficult. It was like every element was pulling him away from this person - urging him to go in the opposite direction. However something inside him burned brightly and desperately - he perserved ahead.

The person stretched out their hand and muttered the words, "Save me", before fading into the night.

Jason reached out; collapsing into the darkness.

He awoke abruptly; his clothes covered in sweat and his mind in a state of panic. Pythagoras rushed into his room with a blanket wrapped around him, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I just had a bad dream." Jason sat up and rubbed his head; he couldn't shake the sense of dread that was gradually increasing in him.

...

Hercules, Pythagoras and Jason sat around the table discussing the safest routes to take and the dangerous ones to avoid when suddenly the door knocked.

"Let me get it!" Hercules said eagerly hoping it would be Medusa at the door. However he was immediately disappointed to Ariadne standing nervously outside.

"Jason it's for you."

Jason went to the door; the sight of Ariadne waiting for him caused his heart to beat more rapidly.

She held out her hand urgently, "Come with me now." She looked distressed.

Jason put his hand on hers. He became overcome with worry. "What is it?"

"I'll tell you but quickly follow me."

They discreetly passed the streets before Jason took held of her arm and pulled her close. "You must tell me what is the matter?"

Ariadne tried to hide the sadness in her eyes, "The Oracle sent me. She's had disturbing visions of what is to be your future. She told me I must bring you to her now."

Jason could clearly see how upset she was so he nodded and stayed close behind her as she took him through a shortcut.

...

Ariadne sat away so that the Oracle could speak to Jason privately. However she could hear their growing argument which made her nervous. The Oracle didn't confide in Ariadne what the future lay ahead for Jason only that it would be dangerous and fatal if he should decide to go ahead with his journey. However she did tell Ariadne a secret so precious and life-changing for Jason that she wished she never heard. The need for her to confess to Jason was too great.

The Oracle grew impatient, "Jason, you MUST listen! You won't survive this."

"What are you not telling me? What am I not going to survive?!"

"There's something in your past, something so deep; a feeling...it will destroy you and your soul. History, however heart-breaking, always repeats itself. I beg you do not go down this road."

Jason felt frustrated, "Why will you not answer me directly?"

"It's dangerous for me to tell you exactly what lies ahead of this path because it could alter the future for the worse."

"I'm sorry but that is not good enough. I have managed well in the past without your advice. I think I'll survive this decision."

He stormed out before taking one look at Ariadne and whispering, 'I'll be back for you."

Ariadne looked at him go; she felt forlorn and a deep sense of longing.

Minutes passed before she turned to face the Oracle. "Why did you not tell him who you were?"

"He would have hated me for it."

"But why did you let him go?!"

"He'd already made his decision and sealed his fate a while ago." She turned her back to Ariadne hiding the tears that were streaming down her cheek. She failed him. She had to live with this.

...

Jason opened the front door and slammed it shut. He looked up to see Medusa, Pythagoras and Hercules waiting for him by table.

"Are you ready?"

...

They all said their goodbyes and promises. Hercules and Pythagoras waved Jason and Medusa off; deep down they couldn't help but feel concerned and worried for them. They just prayed and wished them all the luck. Hercules trusted Jason with his life so he knew he would bring back Medusa safe.

...

They reached the town gates before looking back one more time at their home. As they began their way, Jason heard someone calling out his name. A voice so soft and gentle that he recognised it anywhere. He turned around to see Ariadne hiding behind a corner of the road. She was covered well by her cloak. Jason ran to her and held her in his arms.

"Be safe my love." Ariadne kissed him on the cheek and let go off him before walking away.


End file.
